ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicine
Herb Refinement In order to create medicine, a diverse amount of herbs are often required to be crushed, processed, and fused with profound energy for additional effects. This process is not only complicated but may also, unavoidably, cause a certain amount of medicinal force to be lost. Furthermore, it is certain that there would always be a probability of failure. Especially when it comes to high-grade medicine, not only is a huge amount of gold needed to purchase the rare ingredients, the chances of failure are extremely high as well and, once you fail, everything would be gone. In addition, not everyone has the ability to make higher grades of medicine. There is a very high requirement for the ability of the alchemist, the cauldron, the ambience, and the effects added using profound energy. Medicinal Plants Under normal circumstances, the more precious the medicinal herb is, the more dangerous and extreme the place it grew would be. The higher the quality the medicinal herb is, the harder it is to harvest - for even the slightest mistake during harvesting may cause damage to the materials and lower its efficiency or even completely destroy its effectiveness. *Demon Skull Vine *Emperor Awakening Heart Lotus *Fire Spirit Grass *Iron Sand Vine *Netherworld Udumbara Flower *Purple Lantern Flower *Star Concealing Grass *Seven Profound Gem Grass *Phoenix Helianthus Medicinal Elements *Blood Red Crystals *Earth Profound Realm Beast Pellet *Tyrant Profound Realm Beast Pellet *Profound Opening Powder *Purple Veined Divine Crystal *Purple Veined Heaven Crystal *Murdering Heart Powder *Heart Disabling Venom Medicinal Pills In order to synthesize a medicine pill, it has to pass through the required harvesting of ingredients, looking through the storage, selecting the correct refining tools, proper heat control, and a crucial refining skill. So it is normal for the potency of the medicinal power to be reduced during this whole process. During the refining process, even for a high-level pharmacist, it is practically impossible to avoid losing some of the medicinal power. The higher the potency of the medicine pill, the higher the price, and the faster the body would be able to naturally refine it. These higher-grade medicines are usually kept by the major sects for use for their core disciples or used to offer tribute. *Fire Spirit Pellet *Profound Recovering Pellets *Star Concealing Pill *Emperor Awakening Heart Pellet *Sky Profound Universal Pellet *Overlord Pellet Poisons * Murdering Heart Powder * Ancient Horned Dragon's breath and blood. * Scarlet Ghost Flame Poison * Thousand Souls Poison Medical Terms One Finger Profound Opening One Finger Profound Opening is the medical field’s ultimate technique. It only requires one finger to be able to quickly open a profound practitioner’s profound entrance postnatally. Unless one is extremely well versed in the human body and has reached the pinnacle of medical knowledge proficiency, it would definitely be impossible to accomplish. In the entire Profound Sky Continent, the number of exceptional medical practitioners who are able to achieve the ‘One Finger Profound Opening’ if added together, do not even exceed five. Category:Medical Effect Category:Terminology Category:Poison Category:Medical Pill Category:Medical Element Category:Medical Plant Category:Pellet